oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc
'''The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc '''is the OMC series finale and the twentieth episode of the fifth season. Plot Seven years ago, Ben, Max, and Gwen were watching Shrek 4 in a theater when Knights of Duloc attacked. Ben fought, but soon their leader, Farquaad entered. Ben got a cool new alien and used it to easily fight off Farquaad. He then named the alien "Eatle". Six years later, Ben and Kevin defeated Evil Wildvine, then talked about how Farquaad hadn't shown his face since A Quaad in Time. Just then, Farquaad arrives. Ben defeats him with Shocksquatch, knocking his eye out. In the present, Ben and Kai are looking at houses. Ben decides to just make one with Alien X, but gets Chainsaw Mouth instead. When their realtor is revealed to be a Pagan Demon, Ben defeats him. Just then, Marriland arrives and says that the Baumannatorium is on fire. Ben runs there and resuces Baumann, then puts out the fire. He hears a noise in the basement, and his investigation turns up a Knight of Duloc. Ben knocks the Knight out and drags him outside, and uses Hypnoshrimp to reveal that the Knight was given his orders by Farquaad. Ben, Ferrick, and Obama decide to fly out to Duloc to investigate. On the way, the Obamacopter is attacked by jetpack Knights. Ben fights them off, but the gang decides to walk the rest of the way. They make it to Duloc, but inside, are attacked by many Knights. They fight, but are eventually captured by a Knight. The Knight takes them home, revealing that he is actually Niall Horan, Valve's #1 spy. Niall says that he has heard that Farquaad is back, and offers to take them to the castle to investigate. He brings them there as prisoners and is admitted to Farquaad's chambers. However, it is not Farquaad but Thelonious that meets them. Thelonious reveals that he has taken Farquaad's old position and named himself Lord Farquaad the Second. He then challenges Ben to a duel. If Ben can win without the Swaggy Seven, he'll surrender, but if Ben loses, he gets the Omnitrix. Ben accepts, and after using several aliens, manages to defeat him with Stinkfly. However, he calls some Knights to take the Omnitrix anyway. Enraged, Ben turns into Eatle and tears down the castle, killing Thelonious. As the gang heads out, Ben trips over a rock, destroying the Omnitrix. One month later, Giorgio orders a Crystal Skull online. Evil Shocksquatch, who has Giorgio's office bugged, sees this, puts on a cloak, and heads out. Impact *Ben turns into Kamikaze for the first time in OMC. *Ben turns into Shocksquatch, Swampfire, Ghostfreak, Toepick, and Eatle for the last time in OMC *Thelonious is introduced and killed *Flashbacks reveal how Ben met Farquaad, Ben's first time using Eatle, and how Farquaad lost his eye. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson (10 years old) *Max Tennyson (flashback) *Gwen Tennyson (flashback) *Chris Christie (flashback) *Ben Tennyson (16 years old) *Kevin Levin (flashback) *Realtor *Kai Green *Ben Tennyson *Marriland *JK Simmons *FACM *Danny DeVito *Mr. Baumann *Barack Obama *Ferrick Wyatt *Niall Horan *Gabe Newell *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Evil Shocksquatch Villains *Knights of Duloc (flashback) *Farquaad (OS flashback) *Evil Wildvine (flashback) *Farquaad (UA flashback) *Pagan Demon *Knights of Duloc *Thelonious Aliens *Ripjaws (by OS Ben) *Eatle (by OS Ben) *Chromastone (by UA Ben) *Shocksquatch (by UA Ben) *Chainsaw Mouth *Fasttrack *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Buzzshock *Hypnoshrimp *Benjksimmons *Obama-Ben *Ghostfreak *Goop *See Weed *Toepick *Ben Donkey Kong *AmpFibian *Feedback *Kamikaze *Foot Eyes *Stinkfly *Eatle Gallery DC5.5.png DC14.png DC20.png DC34.png DC42.png DC48.png DC55.png DC60.png DC66.png DC71.png DC74.png DC76.png DC84.png DC89.png DC95.png DC98.png DC103.png DC109.png DC110.png DC114.png DC118.png DC130.png DC134.png DC141.png DC151.png DC156.png DC161.5.png DC163.png DC173.png DC177.png DC180.png DC187.png DC189.png DC194.png DC195.png DC202.png DC209.png DC210.png DC213.png DC216.png DC222.png DC224.png DC231.png DC234.png DC235.png DC236.png DC239.png DC241.png DC247.png DC253.png DC255.png DC257.png DC259.png DC261.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Farquaad Arc